Talk:Blood on the Tracks
The stunt driver on the motorbike playing Dar is called Matty, but don't know his second name and u can't see his face--Acer4666 21:11, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Could this person be Matt Taylor? Don't know whether he did any stunt driving. :Also one thing that's been confusing me is that at 7:53 of the feature, Richard Rosser asked Cassar to "talk to Jeff or quick and let him know what we'd like him to do", then the scene swithced to Cassar telling the helmet man to "do everything they've done before again". Joseph Hodge can be seen in the back when Cassar is giving the helmet man instructions so does that mean there's another stunt double for Dar named "Jeff" or have I just misunderstood? --William (talk) 08:30, February 9, 2020 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I think I misunderstood when I first watched this scene. Cassar is talking to Matt Taylor when he says "Matty", rather than the guy on the bike. You see the back of motorbike guy's head - he has hair that kind of looks like Erik Rondell but impossible to be sure. ::As for the Dar double: I was equally confused with that stuff. When they are first rehearsing, Richard Rosser says "action Chad" and the Dar guy starts moving. Listening to Richard Rosser's "Talk to Jeff real quick" (which is how I first heard it) it could maaaaybe be him saying "talk to Chad real quick", or perhaps he got names mixed up. Chad made me think of Chad Randall (who incidentally has similar hair to Erik Rondell from behind!), however, there is a shot of someone in Dar's costume that you see without a helmet and it's a young-ish guy with short hair. However, that could just be a stand-in who is there in addition to the actual on-screen performer. ::All very confusing! Especially because I think these are pieced together from footage from all different times. You notice that there are like 4-5 different camera angles all during the part where Cassar instructs the Dar double, but there's no way there was actually more than 1 or 2 documentary cameras there, so presumably it's footage from all different times stitched together.--Acer4666 (Talk) 10:10, February 9, 2020 (UTC) File:Dar double no helmet.jpg|Guy in Dar costume on right File:Dar stunt driver hair.jpg|Stunt driver from behind :Yeah, the guy you are referring as Dar double (short hair young guy) is most likely Joseph Hodge as I have mentioned above. I originally thought that one minute the camera was shooting from the back of Cassar who was giving the helmet guy instructions then the next minute the camera cut to the front shot of Cassar and Hodge was seen walking behind him. So I deemed that the helmet guy was out of the sight of camera (probably on the right of Jeff Riggs) and Joseph Hodge was standing by behind Cassar. But since the footage was mixed up from different times, so maybe there is only one performer at the train wreck scene? I did hear Richard Rosser saying "Jeff", and yeah there is a slight possibility that it's "Chad", though the stunt driver had nothing to do with this scene, or maybe it's "Joe"? As for Joseph Hodge. I don't know, since the footage was all scrambled he could simply be referring to Jeff Riggs. :Cassar commented at 9:58 that "this guy is a race motorcycle guy" and last time I checked Chad Randall didn't do any stunt driving related stuff. Maybe Jimmy N. Roberts? He's a professional bike guy and also has some flashy hair. --William (talk) 11:08, February 9, 2020 (UTC)